


• Episode 8 : Birds of a Feather •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [16]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 8 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 36
Kudos: 58





	1. SATURDAY (00:03am) – Lucas

**SATURDAY (00:03am) - LUCAS**

**SEQUENCE 1 — INT. ELIOTT's ROOM — APT. DEMAURY — NIGHT TIME/DAY**

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NINe6ZCRgBQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NINe6ZCRgBQ)

_ELIOTT pushes his bedroom door open. He looks around the room swallowed by darkness, his hand raising towards the switch automatically. His fingers freeze a touch away from the button, his brain not computing just yet. ELIOTT needs a second to understand someone else's already in the room. On his bed rests LUCAS' figure, barely there and lost in the nightlight of a cloudy sky. On his side and occupying the left part of the bed - his really, the one he always sleeps on whenever he stays over. He's buried under the covers, strands of hair scattered all over the white coton of the pillowcase. His right hand is raised to his faced, lying between his and ELIOTT's pillow._

_ELIOTT's mind clicks right then. He's always known he belonged by LUCAS' side but up until now, he'd never trusted the opposite to be true. Life had always been so cruel, letting him have a taste of the only place he'd ever felt at home only to make him understand that this place, just because it was so magical, had been created to welcome something else, something infinitely better than him. ELIOTT'd already been satisfied just knowing about it, even when fated to lose his right in, destined to step aside for someone who would know how to bring even more light and color into it._

_How he'd been wrong, he could see it so clearly now._

_As much as ELIOTT belongs next to LUCAS, LUCAS belongs next to ELIOTT. The truth was right under his nose from the beginning, hidden, begging to be found, between LUCAS' fingertips and the shreds of his sheets._

_ELIOTT's arm is slowly falling at his side as a smile dances on his lips. His eyes dampen under the overwhelming force of the wave hitting him slowly, then all at once. Warmth and softness dig their way into his chest, tingle his neck and run to his toes, following the beat of his heart._

_ELIOTT strips without a sound, only keeping his shirt and boxers on and settles in front on LUCAS. He mirrors his position, lies on his side, and rests his left hand millimeters away from LUCAS' right hand. He doesn't dare touch it, he doesn't dare even brush his skin, afraid LUCAS' face might disappear, fade away into the nothingness his mind conjured during his darkest nights._

_Time flies and flies, diving deeper into the night and weighing on his eyelids. Right before the first glow of sunset, peace. They sleep, without touching in any shape or form, without any way of feeling the other if only in the knowledge that they're here. Mirroring each other, their shadows entwine._

_The first light of the day wakes LUCAS up. He blinks lazily, twice, three times before his gaze focuses on ELIOTT, still asleep. His face doesn't twitch but his eyes roam over ELIOTT's, fascination bleeding into them. He registers and stores away every detail of the man in front of him, from his skin grain to the way sunshine kisses tiny drops of incandescent light in his hair._

_Like ELIOTT, LUCAS doesn't move but the sparks tumbling down his spine awakens him whole. Everything around LUCAS feels like morning, and ELIOTT. Everything feels warm, tender and soft._

_ELIOTT opens his eyes in the growing light and meets LUCAS' orbs. They remain quiet, not daring to move for a full minute. A single tear followed by another falls from ELIOTT's lashes. LUCAS watches them dry on his cheeks curiously. He bites at his bottom lip, smiling tentatively and reaches for ELIOTT's hand with his pinky._


	2. SATURDAY (12:52pm) – A million things

**SATURDAY (12:52pm) – A MILLION THINGS**

**SEQUENCE 2 — INT. FLAT SHARE — DAYTIME**

_LUCAS and ELIOTT arrive at the flat share. Silence greets them in._

**LUCAS**

Mika? Lisa?

_No one answers but LUCAS finds a note on the kitchen counter._

**LUCAS  
** _(rolling his eyes after reading the note)_

Mika's reminding me it's my turn to clean the flat.

_(_ _he sighs)_

Gonna do it quick.

_LUCAS tidies the place for a moment, gathers the junk left in the hallway, cleans the kitchen, does what's left of the dishes. ELIOTT shadows him, moves around him like a satellite trapped into an orbit without any possibility of changing trajectories. LUCAS halts in the middle of a gesture and turns to ELIOTT, standing next to him._

**LUCAS**

You okay?

_(brow furrowed)_

You look... weird.

_ELIOTT thinks of the best way to answer. His eyes drop, he swallows with difficulty before meeting LUCAS' eyes again._

**ELIOTT**

I don't know if... I don't know _anything_ , to be honest with you.

**LUCAS  
** _(_ l _ost)_

What do you mean?

**ELIOTT  
** _(_ _voice low)_

Are you going to leave again?

_Surprise flashes on LUCAS' face. He moves to get closer to ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**

What? No, of course not.

_ELIOTT recoils. He takes a half-step back, keeping himself out of LUCAS' reach._

**ELIOTT  
** _(shaking his head)_

I can't. I want to believe you, I promise I do but... I can't do it anymore.

**LUCAS**

You mean you can't trust me anymore.

_(he pauses for a short second and drops his eyes as well, digs his teeth into his bottom lip to keep the tears at bay)_

It's my fault, I get it.

_ELIOTT dances between the need to comfort LUCAS and his own need to protect himself. He winds his arms around his chest, trying to keep himself rooted in the moment, physically and emotionally without having to reach for LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

I know you want to believe that, I just don't know if YOU even know what you're saying. Because I won't stand watching you leave a hundred times Lucas. I won't stand not knowing if you'll come back. I _**refuse** _to go through this a hundred times. And if there's a way I don't have to...maybe I'll take it.

_Silence follows his words._

**ELIOTT  
** _(with a softer voice, almost begging, taking a step towards LUCAS)_

Do you understand?

**LUCAS**

Alright.

**ELIOTT  
** _(eyes widening, at a loss)_

Alright? That's it?

_LUCAS can't stop the laugh from escaping at ELIOTT's childish pout. He smiles._

**LUCAS**

No.

_(he takes ELIOTT's hand in his and leads him to the living room)_

Come on, I have a million things to tell you.

**SEQUENCE 3 — INT. LIVING ROOM — FLAT SHARE — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are both sitting crossed-legs on the couch, face to face. Their knees are touching and their hands keep brushing against each other._

**LUCAS**

I went to see my mom on Wednesday with Basile. We talked a lot, we also visited people who... Anyway, we talked a lot. And I get it now, that _I_ was the problem.

**ELIOTT  
** _(shocked, grasping at his wrist more firmly)_

What the hell? Of course not! You're not the problem here Lucas! You're... you're _perfect_.

**LUCAS  
** _(with a timid smile)_

Yeah... that's the problem.

_ELIOTT frowns, not knowing whether to laugh or stay silent._

**ELIOTT**

I'm not following.

_His hand loosens up his grasp on LUCAS' wrist but LUCAS holds it immediately between both of his to keep it close to him._

**LUCAS**

What I mean is, I did everything I could to be perfect for you and I didn't understand I... I was wrong. I shouldn't have to sacrifice myself _for_ you. That's what being there taught me, with my mom and the other patients. I can't take care of you if I don't do it for myself first. I'm not strong enough.

_(he stops, starts again)_

Actually it's not even me who's not strong enough. No one is.

**ELIOTT  
** _(shaking his head no)_

But it's my job to take care of you, Lucas.

**LUCAS**

It is. And at the same time, it's not. Of course we have to take care of each other but we can't do _**everything** _for the other. I mean, it goes both ways. When you decided to get back on your meds, go to therapy, to listen to yourself... What you learned then doesn't only apply to you. We don't need the same things to look after our own mental health but everyone has to do so. Not just you, or people with diagnosed sickness. Everyone. And if I let mine go to shit you can't fix it for me... Just like I couldn't fix you when...

**ELIOTT**

...when I went nuts.

_(LUCAS nods and ELIOTT does too)_

Alright.

**LUCAS  
** _(with a smirk, throwing ELIOTT's early words back at him)_

Alright? That's it?

**ELIOTT**

I mean I get it. It makes sense, even if I'd never seen it before. I think I always believed that... normal people didn't need to be careful with their mental health. That you were stronger than that anyway.

**LUCAS**

You _are_ normal. Stop it.

**ELIOTT**

I know, I know. Sorry.

**LUCAS**

And I'm sorry too, for not talking to you before. There are so many things I should've told you about, like the two assholes in class or...

**ELIOTT  
** _(interrupting him)_

I told Yann, I told him I knew I'd screwed up when I came to pick you up that day. I hadn't realized I was climbing too fast, I promise you. I thought the meds were enough, I messed up, I'm...

**LUCAS  
** _(interrupting him too, taking his face between gentle hands and looking straight into his eyes)_

Eliott... Eliott, listen to me. No way in hell are you not going to come get me at school because of two dicks.

**ELIOTT**

But I don't want to make your life even harder than I already do Lucas. Especially if I can avoid it. I'm doing enough damage as it is without...

_LUCAS shakes his head without letting ELIOTT finish his sentence, leans in and catches his lips in a kiss. He presses once, twice, until ELIOTT's thoughts quiet down, or evaporate altogether, until he surrenders too. When they part, their eyes are shining and their mouths are tilted up._

**LUCAS  
** _(soft)_

It's the forever dilemma, ugh? Do we keep quiet and let them win or do we live our lives and get hurt because of their bullshit?

_ELIOTT sighs and pushes his forehead against LUCAS'._

**ELIOTT**

You deserve so much better, Lucas. A better boyfriend, a better world... It makes me crazy sometimes, to be so powerless when I want to give you everything.

**LUCAS**

You can't change everything, Eliott. Sometimes, you just have to learn to... let go. Let it go, as Mika'd say.

_ELIOTT nods. LUCAS hugs him closer and hides his face in his throat. ELIOTT breathes in the scent of LUCAS' skin for a while, right there, soft and warm, until he hears him whisper:_

**LUCAS**

It's going to be fine. _**We** _ are going to fine. I promise.


	3. SATURDAY (2:33pm) - Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read the previous clip before reading this one :)

**SATURDAY (2:33pm) - EVERYTHING**

**SEQUENCE 4 — INT. FLAT SHARE KITCHEN — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is busy at the stove. What's cooking smells surprising, disturbing and intriguing. Behind him LUCAS leans against the table and plays with his fingers, biting at his thumbnail._

**LUCAS**

Eliott?

**ELIOTT**

Mmh?

**LUCAS  
** _(talking too fast)_

There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Don't worry, it's nothing I promise! I think. But I promised I'd be more open so mh... this is me.

_ELIOTT nods, takes the pan off the stove and dries his hands on a cloth all the while turning around._

**ELIOTT**

Yes?

_LUCAS is quiet for a few more seconds. His fingertips brush the skin of neck before his hand drops at his side. He opens his mouth and:_

**LUCAS**

How's Nic doing?

_ELIOTT looks caught of guard, clearly not expecting the question. He frowns, then erupts in laughter._

**ELIOTT**

Fuck, he was right.

_It's LUCAS' turn to be surprised. He crosses his arms over his chest, not entirely sure how he should be reacting to ELIOTT's outburst._

**ELIOTT  
** _(quickly letting his smile die and becoming more serious)_

Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed when it seems so important for you. It's just, Nic told me the other day that... maybe you were jealous? Because basically I didn't do anything to prevent that? So.

**LUCAS**

You talk with Nic about me?

**ELIOTT**

Sometimes. Mostly because he's a huge fan of yours. He said you're either a saint, or jealous. Or was it both...

**LUCAS  
** _(pouting)_

'M not a saint.

**ELIOTT**

So you're jealous.

**LUCAS**

'M not jealous.

**ELIOTT**

Good. You have no reason to be.

_LUCAS' hoarse sigh betrays his lack of conviction._

**ELIOTT**

Wait, you really think something happened with Nic?

**LUCAS**

It's not... of course I trust you. But, I mean, guy's 26, owns half of this city's streets, and he's fit as hell. And funny, smart, can talk about art and all that stuff I'll never know shit about and it's obvious he likes you.

**ELIOTT**

Now I'm jealous.

**LUCAS**

I'm not jealous, I'm not. It's just, I don't know. I'm nothing compared to him. No money, not even legal and in over my head with finals to prepare. I have nothing to offer compared to people like him. I'm nothing.

**ELIOTT**

Lucas?

_(he lowers his head and flashes LUCAS this smile that never fails to take his breath away)_

You're everything.

_ELIOTT doesn't wait to see LUCAS' reaction and moves closer, cradling his body against his. LUCAS snuggles into him._

**LUCAS  
** _(in a muffled voice)_

Can I ask you one last thing?

**ELIOTT**

Sure.

**LUCAS**

Why does he call you Pollock?

**ELIOTT  
** _(dropping a kiss on the top of LUCAS' head)_

Because he's an idiot.

_ELIOTT can feel LUCAS moving in his hold to look in his eyes._

**LUCAS**

Did you tell him about the mural? About what happened?

**ELIOTT**

Lucas, of course not. The day I met him he called me Picasso since I was getting out of class with all my art stuff with me. I told him I liked Pollock better and he just went with it.

**LUCAS**

Oh.

**ELIOTT**

You... all this time you thought I'd told him about us?

_(Lucas shrugs, embarrassed)_

I never talked to anyone about this Lucas. This, this belongs to us.


	4. SATURDAY (4:15pm) – Finding Neo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read the two previous clips before reading this one :)

**SATURDAY (4:15pm) – FINDING NEO?**

**SEQUENCE 5 — INT. LAVOMATIC — DAYTIME**

_Multiple laundry machines are vibrating with a lazy buzz. ELIOTT is seated on a bench with LUCAS' head on his lap. LUCAS' arms are stretched out and crossing with ELIOTT's who's trying to maintain mobility in his. Both are focused on their phone._

**LUCAS**

Daphne's throwing a party at school in two weeks. You in?

**ELIOTT**

Totally. Like Inflitration 2.0?

**LUCAS**

I think this one's got the green light. She doesn't want to put the common room at risk again. She doesn't even need to go behind the principal's back, that room's like a VIP booth now.

**ELIOTT**

An authorized party in a trendy place? Way more lame than an illegal rave in a forbidden place but okay.

_(shrugging with a smirk)_

Can't always get what you want, I guess.

**LUCAS  
** _(nudging him to keep him quiet)_

Shush you, the money will go to charity.

**ELIOTT**

Oh that's so cool. Which one?

**LUCAS  
** _(going through the conversation on his screen with a finger, frowning slightly)_

Don't know... I think Daphne and Valez still haven't been able to decide on one.

_LUCAS groans after reading some more making ELIOTT throw a puzzled look at him._

**LUCAS  
** _(with a pout)_

We need costumes.

_ELIOTT's questioning look turns into bright glee._

**ELIOTT**

It's a themed party?

**LUCAS**

Yep. 90s.

**ELIOTT**

Oh come on, it's gonna be epic!

**LUCAS  
** _(still not convinced)_

Yeah...not sure where I'm going to find something cool for like 5,39 euros.

**ELIOTT**

Why don't you try thrift shops?

_LUCAS thinks about his answer before sitting up to put his phone in his pocket._

**LUCAS**

Will you help me? I don't even know where to look, I've never been to a thrift shop. Wait, I think I have, once! With Emma and Yann but we were fucking around with the ugliest shit we could find.

_ELIOTT doesn't think, just erases LUCAS' worry with a kiss on his brow._

**ELIOTT**

We can go next weekend.

_LUCAS' smile blurs ELIOTT's mind for a short moment, leaving him dazed. LUCAS stands up, empties the laundry machine and transfers the clothes in the dryer. He sits back down next to ELIOTT who seizes the opportunity to rest his head in his lap this time._

**LUCAS**

What about you, already have something in mind?

**ELIOTT  
** _(not even thinking about it)_

Yep.

**LUCAS**

And?

**ELIOTT**

Neo.

**LUCAS**

From the Matrix?

**ELIOTT**

Do we know any other Neo?

**LUCAS**

Finding Neo...?I mean, did they even manage to find that damn fish in the end?

**ELIOTT  
** _(laughing while shaking his head)_

You're the worst.

**LUCAS**

I'm hilarious.

_LUCAS plays with ELIOTT's hair for a while, curling a strand around his finger._

**LUCAS  
** _(lost in thought)_

Your hair's not dark enough though.

**ELIOTT**

You think I should dye it?

**LUCAS**

NO!

_LUCAS tugs at the strand he was playing with in his haste. ELIOTT tucks his chin up at him. Their eyes meet, playful._

**ELIOTT**

Yeah, doesn't seem like a good idea. I'll figure something out.

**LUCAS**

When did it come out?

**ELIOTT**

The movie? Late 90s I think?

**LUCAS**

I thought early 2000 but...

**ELIOTT**

I'll check it out.

_He browses on his phone, taking way too much time to simply be looking at a movie release date._

**ELIOTT**

Oh!

**LUCAS**

What?

**ELIOTT**

I have an idea for you.

**LUCAS**

Which is...?

**ELIOTT**

A surprise.

**LUCAS  
** _(suspicious)_

How can it be a surprise if  _**I** _ have to make and wear the costume?

**ELIOTT**

You'll see.

_(sitting straight before standing up, ready to bounce out of the room)_

I need to think about it, and to go through your closet. And to talk to Mika.

_LUCAS watches him with a smile, not knowing whether to be amused or terrified by ELIOTT's imagination._


	5. WEDNESDAY (1:17pm) – Intentions

**WEDNESDAY (1:17pm) – NOT MY INTENTION**

**SEQUENCE 6 — INT. COMMON ROOM/HALLWAY EXT. SCHOOL GROUND/STREET — HIGH SCHOOL — DAYTIME**

_Sunlight is bouncing from wall to wall through the French windows of the common room in the same way it did the day ELIOTT and LUCAS painted the mural together. ELIOTT is standing on front of the piece, staring at their work with intent. He traces the color waves with his fingertips, brushes the gradients with his palm and smoothes over the sharp edges of dry paint. The story written on this wall can only be read through either LUCAS' or ELIOTT's memory and the thought brings a smile to his mouth._

_ELIOTT can hear a door opening behind him. The person halts as they come into the room but make no remarks at ELIOTT being here. ELIOTT keeps his position and for a few seconds, the room is immersed in deep quiet. Footsteps resonate as YANN joins ELIOTT in front of the mural._

**YANN**

Lucas never really said anything about it.

_ELIOTT looks at him, dubious._

**YANN**

We all know what happened but... still.

**ELIOTT**

It's Lucas, he -

YANN

He's Lucas. You know we got detention because of him? Valez wanted to cover it up and Lucas almost threw himself at him.

_(shaking his head)_

Savage.

_They share the ghost of a smile before silence settles. YANN goes to sit on the corner of a desk before talking again._

**YANN**

Look I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have talked to you about him, or not that way at least. It wasn't my place and you got hurt for no reason.

**ELIOTT**

Thanks.

**YANN  
** _(he frowns)_

You're not mad at me?

_ELIOTT turns around to look at him and answers him with a nod._

**ELIOTT**

I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You did it because you were worried about Lucas and I can't fault you for that, especially now when you said you're sorry. It's enough for me. And it's not like...

_(he lets out a giggle before being serious again, careful)_

I mean you and I were never close, so, I get it.

**YANN**

Hold on, you think I don't like you?

**ELIOTT  
** _(raising a challenging brow)_

Am I wrong?

**YANN**

I... it's...

_(he coughs, embarrassed)_

It's complicated. I've known Lucas for years and things have always been... different. And a lot of things changed when you arrived. That's why I blamed you for so long. I didn't mean to but, you know what I mean. I didn't  _want_ to. But I did. Every time, I thought you were... You were happy to point out all the things I'd done wrong with Lucas.

**ELIOTT**

It wasn't my intention, I swear.

**YANN**

I know. Or at least I know it now. But I already felt like shit because I was the last to find out he was gay...

_(his voice pitches higher, still tinted with disbelief)_

You know I was surprised when he told me? Like, completely floored? Everyone kind of saw it coming and I... I really was stupid.

_(he wipes at his brow, trying to let go of his discomfort)_

And like the stupid shit I was, I made this about me. Not only because of Mika and the others, but because of you as well. It took you three weeks to see him for who he was while I was oblivious for fucking ever. Not only him being gay but... I don't know, take piano for example. I had no idea he could play before you told me. So I got fucked up over stuff like that. Over nothing when you think about it.

_The door open again behind them. They turn around in the same move._

**LUCAS**

There you are!

_(he walks to ELIOTT and tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek)_

I thought we were meeting up front?

**ELIOTT  
** _(he shrugs)_

I got cold.

**LUCAS**

_(to Yann after knocking knuckles with him)_

How was econ?

_YANN answers with a groan._

**ELIOTT**

And Yann? It's fine, what you were saying. I mean it's fine I know things that you don't. And vice versa. That's why it's important for both of us to be here.

**YANN**

I know. I know. It's just... I don't know, when I see Daphné and Baz, and when I see you two...

_LUCAS' gaze travels from one boy to the other, lost. YANN arcs his back. They start walking out._

**LUCAS**

What do you mean us two, what were you talking about?

**YANN  
** _(ignoring LUCAS)_

My relationships, the one I had with Emma, the one with Chloé. Even when they manage to last, they're just casual.

_They exit the building. ELIOTT holds the door for LUCAS who keeps listening, confused, eyebrows raised._

**ELIOTT**

So? There's nothing wrong with casual. Especially in high school. We're the weird ones to be honest, don't compare yourself to us.

**YANN**

Yeah. I guess you're right.

**LUCAS  
** _(he slips his hand into ELIOTT's, brings their bodies close)_

We're not weird, what are you talking about?

**ELIOTT**

Of course we are. Your first relationship isn't supposed to be... epic.

_They walk past the school gates and stop._

**LUCAS  
** _(mumbling through a pout)_

You're not my first.

_ELIOTT and YANN try not to laugh, avoiding each other's eyes not to burst out loud._

**LUCAS  
** _(trying to keep his composure)_

Oh shut up.

_YANN leaves in the opposite direction as ELIOTT and LUCAS. We can hear him laugh as he walks away._


	6. THURSDAY (7:38pm) – The next Zuckerberg

**THURSDAY (7:38pm) – THE NEXT ZUCKERBERG**

**SEQUENCE 7 — INT. LIVING ROOM — DEMAURY FLAT — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT and his FATHER are both sitting on the couch. Their legs are spread in front of them, feet on the coffee table. Two pizza boxes are open on it. The FATHER's is empty whereas ELIOTT's full of crusts, each of them methodically eaten until the very edge and piled up in a corner of the box. A half can of soda stands between the boxes. The FATHER sips at his, trying to catch his son's attention. ELIOTT's typing with glee on his phone._

**FATHER**

Eliott? Eliott?!

_(facing his failed attempt, he stretches his leg out to nudge ELIOTT's calf with his toe)_

Eliott? Can you tell Lucas that his boyfriend's dad has the right to talk to his son for five minutes without being interrupted?

**ELIOTT  
** _(popping his head up, not having heard a word)_

What?

**FATHER**

Lucas Lallemant, 17, way too much hair for his own good and pleading eyes that'd make the Shrek cat eat his own hat? That Lucas, I think you might know him? The one you're texting, tell him you're busy please.

**ELIOTT  
** _(eyebrows in a tight line)_

But... I'm not talking to Lucas?

**FATHER**

Ah, who's the lucky one then?

**ELIOTT**

Someone called...

_(he throws a quick look at the screen)_

Odddllrbb39.

**FATHER**

Nice. Friend of yours?

**ELIOTT**

Mmmh. No. I don't know.

_(hesitating for a breath)_

I think she's... a fan?

**FATHER  
** _(not following)_

A fan?

**ELIOTT**

Yeah... She liked my stuff I guess. So she messaged me let me know and we started talking.

**FATHER  
** _(huge smile plastered on his face, teasing ELIOTT with his foot again)_

See, you do have talent! I'm not the only one who thinks so!

**ELIOTT  
** _(trying to be coy)_

Right... It's still because of Polaris but it's cool anyway.

**FATHER**

Wait... does that mean you published Polaris?

_ELIOTT angles his body towards his FATHER, moving to sit crossed-legs on the couch._

**ELIOTT**

You know I've been working on Polaris again? To dive deeper into it and adapt the original storyboard into a comic book?

**FATHER  
** _(playing dumb)_

You mean the gazillion sheets of paper almost molding to the hard floor for weeks? I thought they were just another teenage angst phase. Good to know they weren't.

_ELIOTT rolls his eyes and scraps at his neck._

**ELIOTT**

You know I'm almost 20, Dad...

**FATHER**

Meaning?

_His FATHER's smile grows even bigger when ELIOTT shakes his head in defeat._

**ELIOTT**

Keep quiet and listen. So,

_(on his phone, he goes to his comics' profile page and scrolls through the few drawings he's already posted)_

at the top of every board I added notes about the day and hour of each scene. The first scene, here look, happens on a Monday at 9:56am. In the beginning it was to help me remember where I was as I kept going, and then I started wondering what would happen if I posted live. The reader's experience would be totally different since he'd have to wait like the characters or on the contrary, live through whatever'd play out at the same time as them.

_ELIOTT shuts the app, locks his phone and puts it back on the table. He catches his can and takes a sip._

**ELIOTT**

I pitched the idea just for fun and I sent it to all the funders of the short movie. I added a link to the instagram account and people just... started joining in. I only posted the first board on Monday but they're like, really into it. They're asking questions, having discussions. They're only a few but, they're so excited and they want to know more. It's... crazy.

_ELIOTT stay stills under the scrutinizing and somehow questioning look of his FATHER._

**FATHER**

So what you're saying is, we were just thinking you had some _kind_ of talent when you're in fact the next Zuckerberg. Dear me, I have to tell your mom we've created a genius!

_He laughs at his own joke, very satisfied with himself. ELIOTT doesn't pay attention, his words hitting him hard._

**ELIOTT**

Really? You think it's a good idea?

**FATHER  
** _(making sure to look at him in the eyes)_

I think it's  _**brilliant** _ Eliott.

_(he catches him by the nape and ruffles his hair with his other hand)_

I'm so proud of you.

**ELIOTT**

Thanks Dad.

_On the table, ELIOTT's phone comes alive with a new text. The screen reads « SOFIANE »._


	7. FRIDAY (6:38pm) - Foundations

**FRIDAY (6:38pm) - FOUNDATIONS**

**SEQUENCE 8 — INT. BAR 276 — TWILIGHT**

_The bar doors open to let some fresh air enter as well as two people. Another duo cheers loudly around a pool table while the losing team tries to replay the last shot of the game. Their voices are momentarily covered by the sounds of the glasses the bartender piles up behind the counter. Swing doors let out the smoke escaping from the kitchen, opening to let the waiter through with the first order of the night. ELIOTT is seated on a massive armchair, vintage looking, in front of a small table in the area dedicated to coffee meetings rather than dinners. A notebook in front him next to his phone and his earplugs rolled on themselves with care keep company to a half empty mug of tea. Under his fingertips are bursting the words of a book, its cover reading « The book of Pearl – Timothée de Fombelle » but ELIOTT doesn't seem too immersed into it. He's more busy with the sounds, smells and sensations coursing through and around him, wondering how he could transcribe them through his drawings. Or he could maybe try painting._

_His gaze locks on the stage, still empty at this hour, and his thoughts are flooded with memories of the slow dance he shared there with LUCAS. A small smile dances on his lips, until he hears his name being called out a few times in the distance. ELIOTT turns around to see LUCILLE standing there._

**LUCILLE  
** _(hesitant)_

Hi Eliott.

**ELIOTT**

Lucille.

_She takes a step, unsure. She throws him a tentative smile, stops mid-way._

**LUCILLE**

It's good to see you..?

_It sounds like a question. It feels like she's waiting for ELIOTT's approval so he answers her with a smile, trying to reassure her._

**ELIOTT**

It is.

_LUCILLE looks relieved but doesn't dare say anything else. She just stands there, silent and off balance._

**ELIOTT**

Do you want to sit?

**LUCILLE  
** _(raising her eyebrows in surprise)_

You don't mind?

**ELIOTT**

No. I'm meeting Sofiane but he won't be here until about half an hour.

**LUCILLE**

So I'll order a drink and be back?

**ELIOTT**

Please do.

_A few minutes later, LUCILLE is sitting next to ELIOTT, dipping her lips into the foam of her beer._

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE005nZeF-A_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE005nZeF-A)

**LUCILLE**

So how have you been? It's been what, almost a year?

**ELIOTT**

Yeah, something like that. I'm, I'm okay. Just got out of a dicey period but I think it's going to be fine now.

**LUCILLE  
** _(nodding in understanding)_

Mania or depression?

**ELIOTT**

It, it wasn't me. Well, I've been up and down for a while but I got better. It was Lucas who...

_(he motions to take his mug, stops, settles to aimlessly turn his spoon twice inside of it)_

You don't want to hear it, let's talk about something else.

**LUCILLE**

No it's fine. I like him. Lucas, I mean. I'm glad he's still in your life.

_ELIOTT looks up, tries to decipher whether he can believe her words, frowning. He smiles._

**ELIOTT**

You have a new boyfriend, don't you?

**LUCILLE  
** _(smiling)_

Yeah. That helps, too.

**ELIOTT**

I know I already told you a long time ago but I'm really sorry for how things went down between us. It's not an excuse but I... I got lost in everything. You didn't deserve this.

**LUCILLE**

Thank you. You don't have to apologize. I appreciate you doing it.

_(taking another sip)_

What happened with Lucas? Or maybe that's not my place to ask, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

**ELIOTT**

It's tough to explain without talking for him. Let's just say that... we were too _much_ for too long. Too over each other and then too distant... I've been working on finding some kind of balance since the beginning of the year. You know how these things can take up a lot of time and energy and... anyway. I wasn't the only one who needed it. Lucas had to go through the same process on his own and now it'd seem we're going to have to do it together as well. I think we figured out a way to make things work in the long run. To build something, with strong foundations.

**LUCILLE**

I'm really happy to hear that.

_(ELIOTT looks at her from the corner of his eyes)_

Promise!

_(she laughs)_

I won't lie, but for a while I thought this was something we'd do together but I'm happy you found it with Lucas. You deserve it.

**ELIOTT**

So you don't hate him anymore?

**LUCILLE  
** _(she shakes her head no)_

I never hated Lucas. I was upset at first, from the moment you said his name. The way you'd talk about that piano piece, the fucking way you'd just _look_ at the piano. I was exhausted just thinking about going through all of it again. You disappearing on me because you were high on another guy, the highest phase where you're so happy you can't even refrain yourself from talking about him to everyone, _**to me** _, without giving a fuck about how I'd feel, until something went wrong or the guy took off, leaving me to pick up the pieces once again.

_(she takes a breath, taking time to gather her memory)_

Bumping into him at that party only proved me I was right. As strange as it sounds, it wasn't because of you. You were almost normal, which should've let me know Lucas wasn't like the others. It was him. He was already so in love with you, even glued to that poor girl. It was ridiculous.

_Tongue dry from talking too much, she grabs her drink and sips at it again. ELIOTT looks at her with a frown._

**ELIOTT**

The poor girl being Chloé?

_ELIOTT choosing to linger on that detail makes LUCILLE smile._

**LUCILLE**

Yes, her! What happened to her?

**ELIOTT**

She's dating Yann.

_(he adds under her puzzled look)_

Lucas' best friend, actually.

_LUCILLE's eyes widen in slight shock before she shakes her head in amusement_

**LUCILLE**

Ah, to be young...

**ELIOTT**

To be young.

**LUCILLE**

Still, poor girl. Having her heart broken is already hard enough but when you get jealous too... That's why I was so adamant on chasing your Lucas away. It was mean and selfish but I was so in love with you I didn't want to be dumped for someone who wasn't old enough to be in this mess. And we, we had been through so much already I couldn't see how he could be better for you, better than I was. Not only didn't I understand I was wrong but the fact that I was judging him was worse. Maybe I'd been wrong for a while, who knows. You were right, I'd become too much of a mother for you, and that's not something we could've come back from.

**ELIOTT**

Even without Lucas, we were doomed.

**LUCILLE**

Exactly.

_They share a laugh, relieved and happy to be able to laugh about something that used to hurt so bad. As they keep giggling, Sofiane appears._

**SOFIANE  
** _(smiling as well)_

Am I interrupting something? Thought we said 7...

_(he goes quiet as he recognizes Lucille)_

Fuck, Lucille! It's been a long time.

_They exchange polite salutations._

**SOFIANE  
** _(facing ELIOTT)_

Hey dude, it's good to see you.

_They hug for a while without patting each other's backs but with all the gentleness and affection they feel for each other. LUCILLE looks at them, nostalgia swimming in her eyes._

_As they settle around the table and start a conversation, music slowly takes over their voices._

_ELIOTT engages as much as he observes. He talks and laughs with LUCILLE and SOFIANE but he also stares at the whole picture from up high. He can see puzzle pieces drizzling down and matching each other to reveal...something. There's obviously room for more and other fits not having found their right places but, in front of his very eyes, is a distinct shape. The shape of something big, where he feels comfortable and inside which he can easily picture LUCAS and NIC making a home there, next to SOFIANE and LUCILLE around him. The lot of them creating in his mind an unorthodox group of people but similar to him in so many ways, a group of people no one but ELIOTT would've thought to bring together._

**[END CREDITS]**

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
